Owned by Darkness
by Star Trekker 13
Summary: I don't know who was out to get me, but getting transported to another realm, healing a Dark Elf (which only made him mad), and then discovering that I can't leave was not part of my agenda. Malekith X OC (Rating might change, due to dark events ahead)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm trying something a little bit new. Please forgive my possible craziness. **

* * *

I don't know who hated me that day, but falling face first through a portal into a bunch of black dirt and rock was not how I planned my day. I brushed off the accumulated soil and took a look around the area. No plants, all rock and soil, and in color tones of black, brown, and gray. Even the sky was a greenish, grayish color. Well, I had been in worse places.

From the looks of the place, it looked like a battle had been fought here. Giant pieces of alien ships were strewn about the place. It was when I saw a few cars that I realized that they must have been transported here.

That's when my foot stepped in something soft. I looked down, then quickly covered my mouth to muffle my scream. It was a hand. A bloody hand that was not connected to its body! I wasn't even sure if it was human, what with it being in a glove, but it had five fingers, so that reassured me. That's when I saw, a little ways away, a whole arm lay on the dark ground. Well, I'm sure if I looked any further, I was bound to find a whole body waiting.

After I finished climbing probably one of the most impossible hills in the world, that's when I found the body. I'd consider the bloke pretty lucky. If that ship had moved one inch closer… Well, let's just put it he'd probably be flatter than a bug on a windshield.

I quickly ran-well more like slid- down the mountainside and made my way over to the being. As soon as I got there, I could tell that he definitely wasn't human. What with the pointy ears, pale skin, and platinum blonde braid. Half of his face seemed to be burned. He was missing one hand and one arm. So, naturally, I wouldn't be checking his pulse through the Radial artery. That is, if this guy even had Radial arteries.

I moved my fingers to his neck. A pulse was there, but it was weak. He was still alive. Pretty sure when he woke up, this guy was going to need his hands. I ran back up the hill, forced myself to grab the hand and arm, and ran my way back over to this extraterrestrial being.

I got down on my knees next to him and pulled my messanger bag off of my shoulder. I looked at the silver cursive writing on the opening flap. "Luck favors the prepared." Let's hope I was prepared for this. I opened it up and pulled out the necessary supplies: matches, three candles, a needle, and thread. I organized the white, wax candles in a triangle and lit them with my match. I threaded the needle, with the clear thread, and stuck it into the flame. When the tip turned red-hot, it was time to work my magic.

"Many, many years ago in a kingdom by the sea- a poor lad loved a highborn maid: beautiful Annabel Lee," I sang, stitching the hand back onto the body.

"Evil spirits watched their love in fear and jealousy. Sent a wicked wind to kill beautiful Annabel Lee."

After I stitched the first hand, my hands clasped his wrist, and a glowing light emmenated from the bond. The body had accepted its companion again. I watched as his finger twitched. I didn't have much time before he woke up, and I wasn't sure if he liked witches. I quickly moved to the other side, and began my work on the arm.

"The wind came howling from the east; the lovers tried to flee. First, it chilled and then it killed beautiful Annabel Lee."

The arm was finished. I wrapped my hands around it once more, and watched as the arm was accepted back to the body. A spark ran through my hands and travelled up my body.

That's when he lunged.

This being's newly attached hand gripped my throat, and he pushed me to the ground. My fight or flight systems kicked in as I fought for breath.

"Who are you? I demand to know!" he shouted, his grip tightening.

That's when chaos broke loose. A mini red dust storm attacked him and sent him flying a few feet away from where I was.

"I'm sorry," I said, while coughing, packing up my supplies. "I don't know how that happened."

"How did you receive the Aether? Tell me now!" he said, advancing towards me, rage in his dark eyes.

"I don't know! I just touched you and then-"

"Enough!" he cried, levitating me in the air.

I tried to protest, but I couldn't find my voice. Who was this person? Was he some sort of wizard or alchemist or something? I watched as the reddish-black dust exited my body and entered his. As soon as the last particle entered his system, I collapsed back onto the soil.

"There!" I said, picking myself up. "You have… whatever it is you want. Satisfied? You know, back where I'm from, a person says 'thank you' to someone who helps them out!"

"I did not need your help, mortal," he said, advancing towards me.

"Please, you were missing two of your limbs- you know what, just forget it. Just point me towards the nearest portal back to Earth, and I'll be out of your hair."

"You are not in a position to order me. Besides," he said, looking at the sky. "The Convergence is over."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It appears that you are stuck here."

* * *

**I'll give away free cookies to anyone who can find the Pixar reference and to name who the song is by.**


	2. UpdateContest

Um, it's come to my attention *glares at Loki and Malekith* that the reference clues I gave you guys in the first chapter was difficult. Looking back on it, I realize that it was.

The quote that I was referencing is on my OC's bag (not revealing her name until chapter 2 or 3). The quote is "Luck favors the prepared." It's from the Pixar film: The Incredibles. If you can name the character who said that quote, I'll give you a cookie.

As for the song. The song is based off a poem called Annabelle Lee. It's a really sweet but totally sad poem. If you can name the author, I'll give out another cookie.

Now, here's where things get interesting. If you get both correct, you'll get both cookies, a chocolate cake, and the chance to have a character in this story. I will send a private message to the first... four people who get it right.

Good luck to all! And don't worry; I'm typing the second chapter as fast as I can!


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow. I'm overwhelmed with the support that this story is receiving. Thanks!**

* * *

"What do you mean I'm stuck here? If I came here, I can find my way back," I protested.

"The Convergence occurs only once in every 5,000 years. In that time period, the nine realms align. The ability to travel between realms is relatively normal. However, it ended today. There is no Bifrost in this realm, so you and I are stuck here," he explained.

Now, it might have been just me, but his eyes looked darker than they did before he absorbed that weird red dust.

"I refuse to believe that. 'Where there's a will, there's a way.' Now, if you'll excuse me," I said, hefting my bag onto my shoulder, "I _will_ be leaving _that way_," I continued, pointing behind me.

With that, I quickly put distance between the two of us. So much for a 'thank you'. I could have left him armless (or attached his arm to the side of his head), but I knew I couldn't. My conscience was too good. My mother called it "being unique and good-hearted". One of her friends called it "a weakness". I guess this guy would call it unnecessary.

The sun (or what I assumed to be a sun) was going down when I found the cave. I figured that being outside in the dark in an unknown place was pretty dangerous. Besides, I could go searching in the morning. When I got into the cave, I tripped over something round. After doing some digging in my bag, I finally pulled out a flashlight. I discovered that I tripped over a soccer ball. Wait; how did a soccer ball get here? I looked around some more, and noticed a lot of glass bottles and shoes (none of which were in pairs). I could sense that a portal had been here, but it was gone now.

Still, I couldn't give up. Granted, I didn't have anything waiting for me at home, but home sounded better than here. I pulled out a pillow and my green blanket from my bag. Now, a cave floor was not my best idea for a mattress, but beggars can't be choosers. I certainly wasn't going back to that… elf guy or whatever he was. I'd rather get my intestines pulled out than go crawling back to him.

It took some adjusting, but I finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

I pulled myself up from the black, rocky soil, the same way I did before. As I brushed off the dirt, my jeans felt wet. I looked at my hands… to find them stained red with blood! I looked back up to see two being in front of me. They were battle-scarred, beaten, and bloody. They had cracked, aged, and blackened masks, but they looked to be the same species as the guy I helped earlier.

"You healed the murderer. You healed the traitor," they simultaneously, creepily chanted.

"What?"

"You healed the traitor. You must die for your wrongdoings."

I tried to run, but something grabbed my ankles. I looked down to see even more bodies littering the ground. Their hands, some halfway rotted to the bone, started pulling me under.

"He murdered us. He killed his people," all the bodies chanted.

"I didn't know!"

"You helped him. You must die. He left us behind. He left us to die. He killed us. He's a traitor."

"Stop!"

They didn't stop. They kept dragging me under. The smell of rotting, putrid flesh filled my nose, making me want to barf.

I was halfway under when I looked up to see him staring at me. His face was devoid of any emotion. I called out to him for help, but he offered none. My hand reached to him before I was pulled under completely.

* * *

**I wonder who threw in all those shoes? *cough* Darcy *cough***

**The contest from the previous chapter is still underway. It's okay if you look it up the answers on the Internet. But I strongly encourage reading Annabelle Lee. It's a really beautiful poem.**

**One last thing: I referenced a scene from a DC movie at the end of this story. If you know what it is, I'll give out a peanut butter, Hershey kiss cookie.**

**Hints: it's from a DC movie and it just came out this year.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has (amazingly) stuck with this story so far. I'll express my full gratitude at the end of this chapter.**

**I meant to get this typed up sooner. It's just that with the holidays, I'm busy with family. So, consider this chapter as a Christmas gift. :)**

**I don't own Malekith, but if I could own anyone, I would own Malekith, Loki, The 9th Doctor, The 10th Doctor, The 11th Doctor, Sherlock... *continues listing off people***

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, double checking my hands to make sure they weren't blood stained. The only imperfection on them was the dirt and dust from the cave. After brushing off my hands, I lit two candles from my bag, took a few deep breaths, and began to ponder over my dream.

Another thing that sets me apart from other witches was receiving prophetic dreams. They ranged from what happened in the past to what will or may happen in the future. The hard part was telling which was which.

So the elf guy I helped earlier was not the only one. There was more, or there had been more. The way the bodies were so decayed told me that they died a long time ago. _Traitor._ Had a war been fought here? They looked like they were wearing armor. _Murderer._ Was the guy from earlier a leader? Did he run away? No, there was nothing about this guy that spelled coward. Did he retreat? Did he kill his people to get away?

As I breathed in the vanilla and cinnamon scents, I had to remind myself that I didn't care. His dream self was just as rude as his real self. But why did I dream about him if I didn't care? Was this "alien" a part of my future? Is he going to watch me die the same way he did in my dream?

"It appears, mortal, that your search has been in vain."

I spun around to find that he was standing behind me, looking down on me and my predicament. I guess I had been so lost in thought that I didn't hear him approach. His arrival caught me off guard and vulnerable. I hated when that happened.

"'Mortal' is getting a bit old. I have a name you know," I said, reverting my gaze back to the candles.

How dare he stand there like that. As if he was a higher form and I the lowest being. His posture radiated leadership and authority. Wait, why was I thinking this? I hated him, right?

"Have you finally given up this pointless search?"

"I'm just resting for the night. Why are you here anyway? How did you find me?"

"I heard your scream."

Uh oh. When did I scream? Was it from my dream? Well, I did tend to do crazy things when I had my dreams. One time, I slept walk… outside… while it was snowing.

"It was just a nightmare-nothing too terrifying."

"And here I thought it was because of the Blaktr Vannkasters."

"The Blackter whats?"

He looked up to the cave ceiling. I followed his gaze and almost shrieked. All above me were creatures the size of house cats. It was too dark to make out what they looked like, but I saw dark, scaly skin. They hung from the ceiling like bats, their giant wings wrapped around them. They were asleep, except for two. Their red eyes reflected the candlelight.

"No sudden movements. Snuff out the lights."

I quickly and quietly did so, my fear of the creatures overcoming my questioning thoughts of listening to this being.

As the last tendrils of smoke drifted upwards, the red eyes continued to glow. Finally, the crimson orbs closed, and the creatures returned to their deep slumber.

"Grab your belongings and follow me," he commanded.

"Why should I?" I questioned, my eyes still fixated on the nightmarish beings above me.

Perhaps that was not the best question to ask, because I didn't expect the sound that followed.

The being that I had healed stomped his foot on the rocky floor. Instantly, the ceiling was lit up with red, glowing eyes. I instantly froze, wondering if they would attack or if they could hear my rapid heartbeat. It seemed like an hour, but thirty seconds later, the creatures went back to sleep.

"They will not accept a third annoyance. Shall we try this again?"

I could accept being transported to a strange world with my only "companion" being a total jerk. But I would not allow my limbs being torn apart by animals-no, monsters- that I once thought only existed in nightmares. I quickly and quietly stuffed my pillow, blanket, and candles back into my bag. I quietly stood up, slung my bag onto my shoulder, and turned to face the being that I-almost-regretted helping.

Despite my previous encounter with him, my brain still had to remind itself what he looked like. His long, pointed ears made me believe he was an elf. He almost reminded me of Legolas-if he went to the dark side. His platinum blonde hair was still in its neat braid. His height gave off a dominating/dictator aura. His dark eyes still shone in the darkness.

"Now, follow me," he ordered in his baritone voice.

Despite his seemingly heavy armor, he quietly led our way out of the cave. I was surprised the creatures didn't wake up. I was sure that they would awaken, since it seemed my heart beats echoed in the cavern. Adrenaline and fright did not help my five senses at all.

At last, we finally reached the outside of the cave. Despite the ever present blanket of clouds, the moon's light shone on the barren wasteland. The pale light reflected off the obsidian rock.

"I have room aboard my ship where you may stay. My race is a proud one, but we know when to pay our debts."

So this guy did know about repayment. Maybe he wasn't such a complete jerk. Oddly enough though, I wasn't thinking about that very much. Something completely different was rolling through my head.

"What are you, really?"

"... You are more clever than you seem. Ponder over it instead of asking ridiculous questions."

I wasn't sure if that was an insult or a comment on my intelligence. Quite frankly, I was too tired to even care.

I went over everything in my head, but I couldn't pinpoint what this guy was. Then I remembered him talking about the Bifrost and the 9 realms. That's when it clicked.

"You're a Dark Elf, aren't you?"

"I am Malekith, leader of the Dark Elves."

"But that's impossible. All the myths I've read-"

"I am very much real. It's time that you learned that all of your 'myths' are factual."

….

Well, this called for a change of subject.

"Lilith."

He gave me a questioning look before I could finish.

"Lilith Paramore. That's my name. It's only right that I share my name since you have told me yours."

… Awkward…

"Well then, Lilith Paramore, unless you have a death wish this evening, you will come with me."

* * *

**Translations**

**Blaktr: Norse for Black**

**Vannkasters: Norwegian for Gargoyles**

**God! This was such a hard chapter to write! Malekith was really hard to write for this chapter!**

**Since this is the first time I've mentioned my OC's name, here's her general description.**

**Name: Lilith Paramore.**

**Hair Color: Black as night**

**Hair Length: mid back, usually tied back or braided**

**Height: comes up to Malekith's shoulder**

**Eye Color: ice blue**

**Age: 23**

**Well, that's her. More information about her will come in later chapters.**

**Now, for the thanks!**

**I want to give a shout out to the guest who caught the ****_Chicken Run_**** reference in Chapter 2. Nicely done my friend! I didn't think anyone would notice that!**

**Queen Serenity, my OC is indeed human. More about her back story will be revealed in later chapters.**

**Zerousy: THANK YOU! And yes, the movie was indeed AWESOME!**

**TheEmoVanity: Thank you. Hopefully future chapters will keep you interested in this story. **

**QueenLaughter: Thank you for your kind words! I'll try to make the chapters longer. And yes! I'm glad that I'm not the only one with a crush on Malekith as well! :)**

**Oh, and since no one has listed both references I made in the first chapter, I'm officially closing my character contest for this story. I can start it up again, if you guys want, but I'm shutting it down.**

**Here's a list of the references I made.**

**Chapter 1: The quote on Lilith's bag was from The Incredibles and it was said by Edna Mode; the song was adapted from the poem Annabelle Lee by Edgar Allen Poe.**

**Chapter 2: Chicken Run quote and a scene from Man of Steel (which was not 2013's best film)**

**No references for Chapter 3.**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas!**


	5. UPDATE! Not a chapter Sadly :(

I'm sorry my wonderful readers! I have been getting so many comments asking for more, and I promise, I have been working on the latest installment when I can. It's just that LIFE CAN BE A BITCH! Forgive my language, but it's true.

I have semester tests tomorrow and Friday, so I need to devote myself to my studies for now.

Don't worry, the next chapter should be here by the end of next week.

Thank you all for being so faithful with this story, and I promise that Lilith's adventures in the Dark World will continue next week.


End file.
